La sonrisa de una mujer afectada
by Yo solo quiero un amor bonito
Summary: Que estarías dispuesto a hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, llegarías incluso a quitarle el amor a una persona, Rachel y Quinn tendrán que ver que el amor puede con cualquier cosa
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Este es mi primer fic espero les guste es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos, cualquier duda o aclaración no duden es escribirme.

 **Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenece so es para fines de recreación**

 **LA SONRISA DE UNA MUJER AFECTADA**

CAPITULO 1: El tiempo que permaneció Rachel Barbra Berry (parte I)

Una autentica sonrisa es un manifiesto de amor. Una palabra dulce es el sendo vuelo de un beso. Una caricia viva es el respiro que se halla aun en tumbas. Y un amor correspondido es el que alcanza cirros de un solo impulso.

-O mucho más simple que eso: no hay como estar enamorada— decía para sus adentros Rachel al tiempo que se iba hacia el horno de microondas.

Iba por su segunda ración de rosetas de maíz que comía plácidamente. Hoy no había función en el teatro ni ensayo general, era su "lunes de holgazanería", como ella lo llamaba, y debía aprovecharlo pues sería de los últimos. La boda estaba cerca, a menos de un mes, y si Rachel Berry iba a casarse, debía disfrutar sus momentos de soltería.

-Como hastiarme de comida chatarra y olvidar recoger el departamento – dijo, esta vez en voz alta.

Ni siquiera se había metido a la ducha. Estaba vestida con un camisón gigante y shorts veraniegos, portaba chinelas y una cola de caballo. Su belleza seguía siendo radiante, mas no esperaba que alguien la viera así. Era su día solaz y a así debía ser, aunque paso un rato practicando su actuación frente al espejo, lo demás fue ocio y cavilaciones.

-Que pregunten a una mujer casada si miento, una mujer prometida pasa más tiempo pensando y reflexionando que en toda su vida—afirmaba con su vista clavada al panorama de la calle desde su extenso ventanal. Sostenía su tazón repleto de rosetas cuando llamaron del intercomunicador. Se acercó para responder.

\- Arriba Rachel, ¿Quién abajo?

\- Quinn Fabray, su futura esposa.

\- ¡Mi amor! no te esperaba.

-Bueno ya sabes, impredecible es mi segundo nombre.

-Enseguida te abro… ¡Ei!, Pero estoy hecha una facha.

-No te angusties eh visto cosas peores.

Rachel sonrió y abajo la puerta libero el seguro eléctrico. Contemplo la posibilidad de recoger un poco mientras Quinn subía por las escaleras, en lugar de eso, abrió la puerta de su departamento y se apresuró al armario de su habitación. La prometida de Rachel termino de subir las escaleras.

-Mi amor, ¿No vas a salir a recibirme? ¿No tengo que buscarte como siempre, o si?—Pregunto Quinn tras el umbral de la puerta. Al no haber señales de vida de Rachel, encamino sus pasos por el recibidor y hasta la sala-comedor.

-Hola mujercita—entono ella con una voz grave que no era la suya. Rachel era aficionada de realizar parodias con voces y pantomimas distintas.

-¿Ahora quién eres, Dick Tracy sin pantalones?—preguntaba Quinn con humor sarcástico. Rachel estaba para frente a ella con una gabardina cerrada que le cubría desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. Como no se la había abotonado, sus manos sujetaban las solapas.

-¿No has iodo de los fulanos que andan por ahí vestidos como yo y que no traen nada debajo?—manifestó con su voz habitual de vuelta.

-Rachel, dime que debajo de esa fea gabardina esta tus bellas caderas y el resto de tu sexy cuerpo—dice acercándose a ella y depositando unos papeles en el brazo de la sala modular.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir con mi juego?

-¡No por favor infame violador! ¡No me lastime! Tenga, llévese mi cartera y mi reloj. Mis zapatos, si usted quiere.

-Cálmate muchachita, vas a ver que te va a gustar—respondió Rachel con la voz de hombre maduro. Ahora ella se acercaba a Quinn, y esta fingía resistirse retrocediendo, yendo a dar a la sala de una maroma. Rachel la siguió hasta acorralarla en un extremo, encima de ella. Pone un brazo al costado del sillón y la otra sujetando la gabardina. Enseguida acerca su rostro al de Quinn.

-¿Qué dices, te vas a hacer la difícil, o "flojita y cooperando"?

-Tengo miedo, infame violador, soy primeriza, y ¿si me duele?—gime Quinn con aparentes lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tu confía en mí, te voy a hacer mujer—asegura ella sometiéndola aún más. Se acuclilla sobre sus muslos y endereza su espalda. La acción provoca la abertura inferior de la prenda haciendo más creíble el efecto de desnudez. La pierna de Rachel se asoma y sorprende a Quinn. En consecuencia el responde: -¿Ya va a abrirse eso infame violador?

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si, ya estoy esperando

Rachel esboza una sonrisa, si jueguito ha tenido el éxito esperado. Su novia ha estado fantaseando quien sabe cuántas cosas en ese pequeño tiempo. Rachel es muy perspicaz para eso, y le encantara el gesto que pondrá a continuación.

-¿Qué carajos?—apostrofa la sometida Quinn, aun acostada en la sala. Se ha llevado una horrible decepción cuando Rachel Barbra se ha abierto la gabardina y no ha visto la prometida y deseosa desnudez de ella. En su lugar hay un gigantesco camisón y unos shorts que no figuran en su concepto de "pasional".

-¡Sorpresa!—rie Rachel asestándole un beso en la frente y luego poniéndose de pie. Va por su dona que dejo en la mesita de noche y se amarra nuevamente el cabello.

-¡Qué graciosa, eh! No te sorprendas el día que por dejarme con las ganas vaya a desahogarme con "las de la vida galante"

\- No te sorprendas el día que por dejarme con las ganas vaya a desahogarme con "las de la vida galante". ¡Ja! Tu no podridas serme infiel ni aunque ellas te pagaran a ti.

-Bueno, confíate, luego yo no respondo.

-However—dijo indiferente y recupero su tazón palomero. Cerro la puerta principal con la mano libre, tomo la vestimenta de violador y la arrojo a la alcoba. Cerró esa puerta también y volvió a la sala dejándose caer pesadamente. Rachel era una de esas mujeres tan activa y tan llena de vida, que podía realizar cincuenta actividades distintas en un pestañeo, y no reflejar cansancio alguno. Aunque últimamente las repentinas migrañas alternadas por pesadillas y visiones brumosas, no le resaltaban precisamente el ánimo. Esa era una de las razones por las que ese día no quería hacer nada.

-Y yo que te traía una sorpresa… mejor la dejo para después—musito su amada novia recuperando los papeles.

-Ei, ei,ei ei. Nadie le dice a la insigne actriz Rachel Barba Berry que tiene un regalo para ella, y se va sin decírselo—puntualizo recalcando su nombre como quien está plenamente orgulloso de ello— Dime de que se trata.

-Te digo si primero me das un enorme beso.

-Quinn…sabes que aceptar condiciones de alguien nunca pasara. Primero llegaran los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis o MTV será un canal cultural.

-Está bien, pero te emocionaras tanto que terminaras haciéndolo.

-Dime entonces—urgió la aludida. Quinn prolongo un silencio desesperante.

-¡Ya tenemos luna de miel! ¡Nos iremos a Paris!—exclamo haciendo una mueca exagerada. Rachel se contuvo para tener más detalles.

-¡De veras amor! Ya hice las reservaciones ¡6 días en la hermosísima ciudad de Paris! ¡7 días en la majestuosa capital de Francia!

-A ver "fulanita" ¿hablas enserio?—pregunto incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto que hablo enserio! ¿Ya merezco un beso o no?

Rachel entonces formo una sonrisa que iba de mejilla a mejilla y parecía extenderse infinitamente. Se lanzó a sus brazos con total efusividad y la cubrió con besos amorosos.

Ya que el fulgor atempero un poco, Quinn extendió la más completa información:-Si, mi amor ¡A Paris!, a la torre Eiffel, a Campos Eliseos, al Arco del Triunfo. Iremos a las pomposas tiendas de Gran Boulevard, al rio Sena. Al museo de Lauvre. Nos subiremos a todos los juegos y atracciones de Disneyland…entraremos a la catedral de Notre Dame, veremos obras en Opera Garnier, La Plaza de la Concordia… ¡uff!, creo que una semana no nos alcanzara para hacerlo todo.

-Pero gastaste en la boda, me dijiste que ya no tenías nada—declaro Rachel. En eso se acomodaba la dona del cabello, el ostentoso abrazo la había movido de su lugar. Quinn se movió en el sillón.

-Me autorizaron el préstamo, no te dije para que fuera sorpresa—le entrego un par de boletos coloridos—Uno es sobre Francia y el otro del hotel, es el "Napoleón" tiene una hermosa vista de la Torre Eiffel.

Rachel observo con cuidado la foto del hotel.

-Ahí viene la página web "Napoleón" es uno de los mejores hoteles y tiene tus requisitos básicos: spa y gimnasio ¡ah!, y como ves, tiene un estilo Art Deco. Hmmm…creo que está hecho para ti.

Rachel volvió a reír con gran expresividad y pregunto:-Quinn, ¿y ya está pagado, me lo juras?

-Hice el anticipo en la agencia de viajes que me consiguió el paquete, pasado mañana hare una transferencia electrónica y me enviaran los boletos de avión. Salimos de aquí de N.Y y los desayunos y comidas ya están pagados—puntualizo en espera de otra respuesta.

-No me esperaba esto, Quinn. ¡Es maravilloso, mi amor! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz… gracias, gracias de verdad.

-Te mereces lo mejor Rachel.

Su emoción tomo nuevos bríos cuando se visualizó en aquella ciudad, su mente se transportó al viejo continente, específicamente a Paris. Se vio en la plaza de la republique con las ofertas de los ebanistas, se vio comprendo tejidos en Le Sentier y admirando "Las Gracias" de Botticelli, en el Leuvre. Paris era la cuna del arte y ella era una artista por naturaleza, incluso tuvo ganas de llorar como un efecto natural de felicidad extasiada. Estaba obteniendo todo lo que había soñado, talvez más. Iba a casarse con una mujer que amaba y que le amaba, formarían una familia con hijos a los que nada les haría falta. Quinn tenía un trabajo estable y ella había logrado consagrarse en el ambiente del teatro, era conocida por mucho y admirada por otros. Su sueño de niña era actuar en un enorme auditorio frente a miles de personas ahora era una realidad. Tenía lo que quería, y aquellos traumas infaustos del pasado perecían estar quedándose muy atrás, estaban siendo sustituidos por logros, por éxitos, por un amor puro e inquebrantable. Era como para no creérselo, pero estaban ahí, las podía ver, tocar, sentir. Las mejores cosas de su vida se le estaban presentando a raudales cual apetecible fruto de un árbol casi consumado por el olvido, no podía pedir más, y sin embargo llegaba más. La noticia del viaje era otra muy buena y no podía esperar para contárselo a todos: a su mama, a su hermana, a sus amigos, a Finn. Le embargaba un júbilo colosal como creyó nunca haber sentido.

Así, disfruto gloriosamente esa tarde de lunes, hablo y hablo con Quinn sobre el millón de actividades que iban a hacer en Paris, no contuvo una sola idea, también escucho a Quinn con ahínco. Rachel Berry era de vuelta la niña a la que no le cabía tanta felicidad en el cuerpo y la que nunca se fue. Aquel lunes no dejo de sonreír. Rachel no sabía que muy pronto esas sonrisas habrían de acabar. Sus últimas sonrisas estaban siendo inauguradas como lo era el principio de esa semana. De aquí en adelante, una tormenta se ciñó sobre ella, y cuando Quinn desapareció, la tormenta se hizo un devastador huracán.


	2. Chapter 2El tiempo que permaneció part2

**Nota:** Gracias por leer mi fic tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible el libro tiene 11 capítulos pero son algo largos, entonces los iré dividiendo según me parezca conveniente y no sea tediosa la lectura

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas de violación pederasta si no te gusta no leas, y si lo lees bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenece solo es para fines de recreación**

CAPITULO 2: El tiempo que permaneció Rachel Barbra Berry (parte 2)

La infancia de Rachel no fue en lo absoluto belleza ausente de problemas, sino un compendio de endechas persistentes.

-Perdí mi virginidad a los nueve años— Fue la primera frase que asesto a la consejera escolar en sus años mozos de la preparatoria. Había ido a parar ahí después de golpear en pleno pasillo del colegio a una mujer que acompañaba a su padre. Luego se supo que era su vecina y amante de él. También se supo que pretendía atizarlo a su padre con cualquier artilugio que se encontrase, pero fue detenida en ese instante.

-Rachel, ¿Qué estás diciendo?—pregunto la consejera sin dar crédito a lo que decía la chica.

-Ya me oyó—contesto con la misma furia abyecta en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que acaba de suceder?—cuestiono la facultativa.

Rachel bien podía responder como hacerse la desentendida, ya había aprendido a valerse por sí misma y a no dejarse de nadie Claro que le había costado tratos y sufrimientos indecibles, pero estos le formarían un carácter único para enfrentarse con el mundo.

Si había propinado tal golpiza a la golfa a la golfa de su padre, lo había hecho por una sed de venganza y resentimiento, por un impulso innato que se apodero en cuanto los vio juntos, hasta se justificó mentalmente diciéndose que no era para menos. No había visto a su papa en varios años y de repente este aparecía con la vecina a intentar arreglar la relación entre él y su hija. Era el colmo del cinismo.

-Niña ¿Por qué dijiste eso?—espeto la consejera. Rachel había guardado silencio rememorando anécdotas aciagas y trastocadas, sus recuerdos la llevaron a años atrás, a donde vivía en ese entonces…

-¡Chissst! No hagas ruido princesa—ordenaba su padre al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su boca.

-¿Me haces una "canchita"?—dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. La pequeña Rachel aun no despertaba del todo, a pesar de las sacudidas que le había dado su papa. Su habitación estaba en penumbras y no tenía ni idea de que hora era.

-Papa, ¿Por qué me des…?—

-¡Ssshhh! No hables princesa, despertaras a mama—dijo el con voz susurrante. La situación comenzaba a tornarse confusa e incómoda, a media noche el sueño de la pequeña de nueve años se había visto cortado por su padre. Estaba metido en su cama a hurtadillas de mama, y por si fuera poco le pedía que guardara silencio.

-Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento—decía el papa de Rachel. Aparto un par de peluches a los pies de la cama, luego su codo fue a apoyarse en un extremo de la almohada.

-¿Tú quieres mucho a mama, verdad?—volvió a decir en forma de afirmación- ¿y no te gustaría que le pasara nada malo, o si?

-No, ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo malo? ¿Está enferma?—fue la pregunta que hizo y que marco el final de su inocencia.

-No Rachel, no está enferma, pero ¿sabes? Últimamente se ha portado muy mal… ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que enseñarle a portarse bien, como es debido?

Eso había pasado unos meses antes, habían ido al supermercado a abastecerse de víveres y a la hora de pagar en la caja había ocurrido la reyerta. Su padre había comenzado a jalonear a su mama y tirarle del cabello porque según él, su esposa estaba coqueteando descaradamente con el cajero. Hizo tal escándalo que tuvieron que intervenir guardias del lugar y el gerente encargado, Rachel solo observo el suceso sintiendo pánico porque papa nunca había hecho eso a mama. Prorrumpió enllanto cuando una bofetada hizo brotar sangre de la nariz de su amada madre.

-Tuve que hacerlo, me dolió mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Rachel ya había despertado por completo, el horrible recuerdo de aquello era tan vivido como ningún otro que tuviese. Ese día pensó que su papa podría haber seguido golpeando hasta dejarla malherida, fue una suerte que lo hubieran sosegado.

-¿Qué hizo, en que se portó mal?—pregunto inquieta. Seguía acostada bajo las sabanas más confundidas que nunca, en ironía con la habitación, en la que todo se veía calmado y sereno.

-No necesitas saber eso pequeña, lo importante es que ha hecho cosas malas y que tú puedes evitar que tenga que enseñarle "buenas lecciones".

-No, por favor, ya no vuelvas a pegarle—dijo ella tratando de mantener su voz a un volumen bajo.

-Tendré que hacerlo si tú no me ayudas.

-Si papa, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Y esa fue la pregunta que hizo opacar el brillo de sus ojos y de su espíritu. A partir de aquí, Rachel sería una muy diferente persona, una que ni ella reconocería.

-Pero debes prometer que será un secreto entre los dos, Ni tu mama ni tu hermana lo sabrán. Eres mayorcita ¿no?, y sabrás que no estás haciendo nada malo porque en realidad es por cuidar a tu mama, ¿está claro?—concluyo el papa de Rachel acercándose más al cuerpecito de su hija.

Mientras, Rachel ya empezaba a formarse una idea, de alguna manera sabía que no era correcto que un padre se metiera a la cama de su hija y estuviese tan cerca de ella. No era normal, pero debía contestar algo, no dudaba que su papa fuera a golpear a su mama si ella no accedía a lo que sea que quisiese, pero también intuía que lo que fuese a hacer su papa seria cosas desagradables, cosas que le dolerían.

Un rayo plateado de la luna le dio en la cara al tiempo que papa se deslizo su mano por la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Fue una sensación perniciosa, aunque sin agresividad.

-¿Guardaras el secreto, verdad, princesa? ¿Serás una niña buena y guardaras el secreto?—susurro el con un matiz lascivo ajeno a la niña.

Lo que hizo la niña fue no contestar, a modo de respuesta no puso impedimento a las caricias malsanas de su padre.

Se quedó quieta y con los ojos cerrados, mientras su padre se ponía encima de ella, le bajaba el pijama y las bragas, y continuaba tocándola por todos lados.

También sabía que tenía que ver con el pene de los hombres, aunque trato de no pensar en eso, Apenas era una niña familiarizándose con las divisiones y las reglas ortográficas. Aún estaba muy distante de una vida sexual, sin embargo, ahí estaba su padre, penetrándola con una fruición total que ella no entendía, muy por el contrario, el acto era doloroso y repugnante. No entendía como él podía disfrutarlo. Sintió como perdió su inocencia en las lágrimas que derramaba, en el dolor inenarrable que sentía en el bajo vientre, observo como su fuego infantil se hacía una escarcha contumaz. En ese momento odio a todas las personas. Ni sabía bien que era odiar, puesto que jamás lo había sentido, pero cuando en el rincón de su mente se fue alejando la niña entusiasta, pizpireta, dulce y angelical; supo que la que quedara en su lugar sería capaz de conocer el odio.

La violación de su padre duro una eternidad.

Quizás el ni se percatar del dolor y el llanto que causaba en su hija.

Al terminar se subió el pantalón y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, antes de salir de la cama. Le dirigió las siguientes palabras:-Recuerda que esto es entre tú y yo , nadie debe saber nada, su tu callas yo no le hare nada a mama; pero si tu dices algo o no sigues "colaborando" conmigo, entonces le ira muy mal. Sé que ahora te duele….hmmm, se te pasara con el tiempo…tal vez hasta llegue a gustarte. Buenas noches princesa, eres una niña muy buena.

Las palabras fluyeron en ella como un lenguaje desconocido, evito voltear a ningún lado, escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, indicativo de que volvía a estar sola. Y se quedó inmóvil por un largo rato, la almohada se humedecida por las lágrimas que iban a para en ella. La noche siguió vigilándola, impasible, callada, taciturna. Rachel Berry se quedó tan quieta como su alcoba llorando hasta el amanecer. No durmió más esa noche, le dolía el alma. Rachel gritaba muda a la niña que ese día partió para siempre.

Prolongo su historia más tiempo del que había creido que tardaría, la consejera escolar estaba completamente azorada por más que disimulara la cuestión. La había interrumpido muy pocas veces para indagar sobre algún detalle, aunque Rachel resulto muy precisa en su relato. A Rachel no le importaba si se le soltaba la lengua o no, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo hablaba y además era algo que creía haber superado. Por supuesto que aún no revolvía el problema de estar con alguna persona. Apenas le conocían dos noviazgos, el tiempo que habían durado era el equivalente al tiempo en que un niño aprende a leer, seria Quinn Fabray quien años más tarde le ayudaría a superarlo y con creces.

De cualquier forma, Rachel contaba aquello solo para demostrar su lozanía, la consejera era una extraña para ella, y viceversa, así que debía dejar muy en claro que su vida no había sido nada fácil, y que pese a ello, Rachel mantenía la cabeza erguida y a la altura de la situación. Lo constato con las siguientes palabras:- Siempre me he considerado una niña resiliente, no dejo que los problemas me aflijan, más bien busco encararlos. Soy capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad y lo eh hecho. Fue parte de lo que me dejo ser violada por mi padre, así que, si usted cree que tengo miedo de ser expulsada, significa que no me ha puesto atención. Y si se lo estoy contando, no es porque confié en usted, si no por que trato de justificar lo que hice hoy en día. Tuve que madurar imprevisiblemente a los nueve años, por lo que debería de entender que lo que hice fue por una razón justa, si no puede ver eso, entonces usted debería estar de este lado del escritorio.

Luego siguió explayándose por otro par de horas. Conto que las violaciones de su padre habían durado cerca de seis años, a veces eran diario, cada noche. Y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, estas se hacían perversiones inimaginables propias de un degenerado. Narro la angustiante espera cada que llegaba la oscuridad de la noche, sin saber si iba a ir o no, si iba a dejarla tranquila una noche o iría a saciarse de ella. Cada dia era un infierno diferente, un llanto distinto aunque de igualdad intensidad.

Lo que le dijo su padre no paso: le siguió doliendo, casi como la primera vez. Hubo días en los que ya no podía sentarse, cada que el introducía su miembro por las nalgas de ella. Otros en que sentía desgarres, quien sabe de qué, pero en los que se sentía morir. Tuvo su menarquia mucho antes de lo esperado y luego tuvo que tomar pastillas que su papa le llevaba, incluso cada mes iban los dos a visitar a un médico que el conocía, y quien seguramente estaba enterado de las depravaciones que hacia su amigo a su hija.

-Ese infeliz tomo precauciones para conmigo, aunque en realidad era para que nadie lo descubriera—manifestó con ecuanimidad.

-¿Y tú mama jamás supo lo que pasaba, o tu hermana?

-No, porque yo guarde el secreto, yo cumplí mi promesa y el cumplió la suya. No toco a mama, ni siquiera recuerdo que le alzara la voz.

Esto último no se apegaba estrictamente a la verdad, pero fue otra de las frases que había dicho a lo largo de la historia con el objeto de ocultar ciertos menesteres. Con pleno conocimiento, omitió partes que habitaban en sus recuerdos y que eran solo de ella. Dejo detalles importantes a un lado que la consejera no necesitaba saber.

Con el paso de los años, estos se irían a si inconsciente, y más adelante, estas memorias relegadas son de las que se valdría Finn Hudson para sus siniestros propósitos.

Tenía dieciocho años en ese entonces, en ese especial reencuentro con su padre. El colegio dejo seguir ahí a Rachel con un castigo mínimo, ¿Qué más podían hacer? Rachel era una estudiante magnifica y nunca antes había presentado dificultades de tal índole. La consejera la siguió muy de cerca de ahí en adelante. Había quedado tan impresionada que Rachel se volvió en una especie de figura de admiración, Rachel por su parte siguió con su vida. Pronto habría de saltar a la fama.

El divorcio de sus padres estuvo lleno de conflictos e imputaciones que ambos trataban de encubrir con un velo muy delgado. Parecía poco quehacer en un convenio de matrimonio por régimen misto, sin embargo, para los juzgados era todo lo contrario.

Este hecho resulto muy misterioso para Rachel, al principio las discusiones giraban en torno a ella, se peleaban su custodia como si fuera una reliquia muy valiosa, Su padre quería llevársela, era lo único que exigía. Incluso ofreció pagar una pensión vitalicia a su hermana. Seguramente para seguir abusando de ella sexualmente hasta el hartazgo.

Rachel tenía quince años cuando sucedió la separación, aunque en ese tiempo su mente deambulaba por el infinito y parecía más una persona sin vida que la adolescente jovial que debía ser, intuía que una de las principales razones del divorcio era ella misma. Quizás su mama sospechara algo, o peor aún, lo supiera todo: y jamás permitiría que ese pederasta se llevara a su preciosa hija.

Rachel nunca lo supo porque la mayoría de las reyertas no se suscitaron en su presencia, y solo comenzó a creerlo con mayor seguridad cuando su padre acudió en repetidas ocasiones en su habitación a conminarla para que siguiera guardando el secreto.

Sin embargo, este no fue el verdadero misterio, si no lo que paso después, cuando los altercados comenzaron a subir de tono. A Rachel le pareció sumamente raro, y aun en la actualidad, tal hesitación se quedó guardada en el archivo de su memoria en espera de que se convirtiera en otra cosa.

Las peleas continuaron cada vez con mayor asiduidad, los gritos, los llantos de su madre, de su hermana. En casa de los Berry había un clima incordio y de daño constante, no se podía respirar un momento de calma, a menos claro, que uno saliera a pasear a cualquier otro lado. Fue un milagro que después de esta malandante vida, Rachel no se volviese adicta a las drogas o que decidiera acabar con su agonía quedándose dormida en su alcoba una vez dejado abiertas todas las llaves de gas de la casa. Por eso fue un ejemplo a seguir para muchos, entre ellos la consejera escolar de su preparatoria. Luego las palabras se tornaron un martirio, los insultos ganaron terreno cual mortífera pandemia, se soltaban ofensas y necedades sin control; y Rachel se dio cuenta (ya muy tarde), que eso hería más a su mama que los golpes que él pudo haberle propinado. Más desesperante era que ella no pudiese hacer nada, porque su madre ni siquiera era sincera. Muchas veces, Rachel corría a buscarla apenas se consumaba una disputa más y lo que hacía su madre era darle la espalda con tal de que no viera sus lágrimas, y al preguntarle los pormenores de la discusión, ocultaba la mayor parte de ellos. Lo único en lo que si se explayaba su madre para con Rachel, era que no hiciera caso de las discusiones, en lo mucho que la quería y en que debía cuidar a su hermana, quien no entendía bien lo que ocurría. La hija claramente insatisfecha, no le quedaba más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y dejarse abrazar en silencio.

Poco tiempo pasó para ver a la madre al borde de la desesperación, lloraba todos los días, sobre todo en las noches. Estaba harta de ese hombre y del interminable divorcio. La fecha de la consumación estaba lejana que ni siquiera existía aun. Mientras no llegaran a un acuerdo, podían hacerse viejos en el proceso—o matarse—lo que pasara primero. Su hermana también empezaba a sentirse mal, tenía dolores de cabeza y malestares de varios tipos impropios de una niña de su edad, definitivamente le hacía mal ese ambiente. Dormía mucho y hablaba poco, ya casi no jugaba y en la escuela se volvió una niña callada. Su padre se dio cuenta de la situación, pero decidió hacerse de la vista gorda y no ceder con lo de la custodia de Rachel.

Nada parecía tener fin y los conflictos se agrandaban sin mesura, hasta que de pronto, de un día para otro, su padre desapareció, las dejo a las tres en paz.

Paso así, simplemente se fue de la casa y no dijo más. Para Rachel y su mama fue lo más extraño del mundo. Un día discutían y hablaban a grito pelado, y al siguiente ya no estaba ahí.

Rachel se enfrasco en una multiplicidad de suposiciones que ninguna la convenciera ¿Por qué papa se había ido justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar?. No había que ser un genio, esa persuasión coercitiva que usaba con su esposa (ex esposa), aquella que incluía los constantes insultos e involucra el estado físico y psicológico de sus dos hijas, acabarían por hacerla ceder a ella y obedecer a la mayor parte de sus "pedidos", por eso no había una explicación razonable a su huida. A mitad de la noche tomo una maleta con sus objetos personales, cogió las llaves de su vehículo y partió sin avisar a nadie, no dejo una nota de despedida ni un mensaje pegado a la alacena, no fue a darle un beso de despedida su hija y mucho menos a Rachel o a la que había sido su mujer. Se fue, o mejor dicho, se fugó de la vida de estas tres mujeres y nadie supo porque.

Supieron de el exactamente tres semanas después y solo por medio de una efímera llamada telefónica, Rachel se pegó el auricular que había descolgado su madre y quien mantenía la conversación, por supuesto que a ninguna le interesaba hablar media palabra con él, pero por ejemplo, en el caso de Rachel, lo quería escuchar por el halito del misterio y curiosidad que la doblegaban, además si comenzaba con insultos, podía colgar en el acto. Pero una vez más para sorpresa de ambas este le contesto de manera benévola, casi delicada, les dijo que las dejaría para siempre, que no volvería a verlas y que sabía que él era el único culpable, dijo que se castigaría a si mismo, manifestó estar totalmente arrepentido, y que la única manera en hacerles bien es estar totalmente alejado de ellas, Lo más sabio que dijo ese desgraciado pensó Rachel aquella tarde, incluso se olvidó del tema "Rachel" y firmo los papeles del divorcio. Dijo que él se encargaría y que un día próximo les enviaría al abogado, pocos segundos después colgó, sin decir donde estaría, que haría, o porque se había ido así de repente, aunque eso no importaba, mientras saliera de la vida de Rachel para siempre, cualquier otra cosa estaba de más.

No dejo ni un número telefónico ni una dirección, ese episodio en la vida de Rachel llegaba a su final dejándole una duda eterna, pero respirando un aire se satisfacción y sosiego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Hola regrese! Lamento mucho haber abandonado la historia pero tenía cosas de cuales ocuparme gracias POR RESISTIR VALIENTEMENE!, pero la terminare lo prometo, gracias por sus comentarios, sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.

 **Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenece solo es para fines de recreación**

CAPITULO 3

Su primera oportunidad teatral le llego a los veintiún años en una producción independiente que intentaba abrirse camino por el mundo, estaba por terminar sus estudios de arte dramático cuando fui invitada a una prueba a puerta cerrada. Fue a la única que llamaron de esa escuela de arte y Rachel se sintió potrosa por ello, algunos maestros insistían en que oportunidades así no llegaban solas, argumentando que era uno quien debía ir a buscarlas, así que debía aprovecharla. Claro que también de vez en cuando aparecían lo multicitados "busca talentos" a ofrecer una que otra propuesta, pero hasta ese día que llamaron a Rachel, ningún otro le había propuesto algo realmente en serio. Y el que la llamo no fue el productor de la obra, ni el director, fue Finn Hudson con la palabras siguientes: Rachel, ya te conseguí una audición.

Justo ahí salto de gusto con tal efusividad que derribo una lámpara y hasta su hermana bajo a ver si no se había roto la crisma en las escaleras. Y es que Rachel sabía que si Finn le había conseguido algo, no sería cualquier cosa, no necesitaba más detalle porque con Finn las cosas iban a la segura.

Luego se vieron esa misma noche, ella se enteró que dicha obra incluía un guion original escrito por el productor, y que se trataba básicamente de la problemática entre dos familias muy distintas que vivían juntas y que un par de enamorados se tenía que abrir paso entre ellos mismos, el que dirán de su familia, y el enterase a mitad de la obra que son primos; por lo que tendrán que decidir si seguirán luchando por su amor.

Rachel Berry buscaría el papel principal, el de la enamorada, su nombre era Greta, y cuando leyó la copia del guion que le llevo Finn, se dio cuenta que era totalmente opuesta a ella, mientras que Greta era sumisa, dócil y poco arriesgada, Rachel era más espontanea, versátil y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera por el medio que fuese; así como manifestaba Dostoievski acerca de todas las mujeres. Greta era insegura y frágil como una figura de cristal fina; Rachel franca y estable como una larga columna adosada a la pared. Greta era ingenua pero prudente, Rachel perspicaz y apasionada. Aunque todo resultaba relativo, porque en el teatro siempre tenías que personificar a alguien que no eras y en eso estribaba el verdadero reto de actores y actrices.

-El teatro es como la vida—le había dicho cierto día Rachel a Finn—Siempre estamos usando mascaras que representan lo que no somos, pocas veces somos realmente auténticos, aparentamos actitudes que no nos van para quedar bien con algunos, de hecho es esa la verdadera apoteosis del teatro, cada vez que estas en escena enfrente de un público, estas siendo "verdadero" estas sacando tu verdadero "yo". Si tienes que enojarte en una escena, llorar a grito pelado o hacer rabieta en el piso, es como realmente lo haría tu "yo", y tu mismo lo sabes en ese momento, porque frente a los amigos y familiares o quien sea, te pondrías una máscara con la que podrás quedar bien…yo no se, suena como una contradicción, pero para el actor que lo entiende, es su pase directo a la verdadera actuación, te muestras puramente como tal, entonces dejas de actuar, y actuando en el escenario ya estas siendo tú mismo.

Asi pues, adopto la personalidad de Greta Santoscoy (el mismo apellido del productor) y se presentó a la audición de la mano de Finn Hudson, la prueba fue en un auditorio olvidado cerca del centro de la ciudad. En ese año el teatro ya agonizaba y los lugares destinados para ello morían en el olvido de la gente como los programas de concursos por televisión, o los cantantes comerciales hechos por la mercadotecnia. Por esa razón Rachel no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad e iba a dar todo de si para quedarse con el papel. A la llegada nerviosa, a la audición capaz y decidida, a la salida triunfante, y fue casi fidedignamente así. Tuvo que actuar a Greta por espacio de cinco minutos en un dialogo con un hombre casi de su edad, este fragmento era importantísimo por que involucraba muchas emociones que debía mostrar la protagonista, quien pudiera expresarlas todas seria Greta Santoscoy y complacer al público el cien por ciento.

Emociones, afectos, sensaciones, sentimientos, había que mostrar un poco de todos estos, actitudes, pensamientos, conductas, Rachel debía ser muy expresiva para que no se mezclaran y confundieran, no debía olvidar ninguno, no debía deformarlos de ninguna manera, al hacerlo le instauraría un cambio al personaje, por supuesto el cambio podría ser para bien o para mal, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Si uno cambia aunque fuera un poco de su personalidad, dejaba de ser esa persona y se convertía en otra, así era el teatro y así era la vida. Años después, Rachel no sabría que ella también cambiaría su personalidad movida por deseos malsanos de otra persona; y peor aún, que si no se daba cuenta a tiempo, las consecuencias para ella y para todos sus seres queridos serian terribles y desastrosas, tanto, que quizás la vida en el mundo fuera otra. Hasta fue posible que la interpretación de Greta fuese un aviso perentorio de lo que pasaría a ella. Rachel no solo iba a cambiar sus pensamientos, actitudes, afectos y emociones, Rachel los iba a olvidar.

Su cabello era hermoso: lacio y negro, cuando lo traía suelto y al correr ondeaba en el viento, uno creía estar viendo un paisaje lunar con estrellas y constelaciones. Bastaba ver sus suaves labios para querer quedar prendidos a ellos como un ser pequeñísimo en la más meliflua almohada. Eran gruesos pero apetecibles, y de un rosa único capaz de opacar a los flores. Pero su sonrisa era la más bella y deslumbrante, en ella habitaba el amor, la serenidad, todo el universo, ver sonreír a Rachel era volver a caer en la esperanza, una sonrisa tórrida como el sol y como el agua, transparente. Y qué decir de sus ojos, los que completaban el boato de su rostro, no eras azules o verdes, si no castaños, pero en ellos podías deslizarte desde el cielo hasta la tierra en una sábana blanca con vaivenes paliativos.

Rachel Berry no era la mujer más bella que ha pisado la tierra, sin embargo, alguien celestial había arrancado un trozo de cielo para ponerlo en la sonrisa de esa mujer.

Tampoco era la mujer que había pensado el productor al escribir su guion, y aun así, lo sorprendió tanto que no pudo más que darle el protagónico, ni siquiera pudo esperar días para decírselo, finalizada la audición de los aspirantes el productor y Finn se acercaron para darle la buena nueva, la de que ella seria Greta y que sin duda habría de cautivar al público. Ahí se lanzó a los brazos de Finn, quien la recibió por la cintura y la felicito diciéndole que nunca había dudado en que lo conseguiría, Rachel le sonrió agradecida, enseguida el productor, y le aseguro que daría todo de si con tal de poner la obra muy en alto.

Dos semanas después empezaron los ensayos, y con ello, la senda del triunfo por la que caminaba Rachel Barbra Berry.

Fueron arduos meses de trabajo hasta que estuvo lista para el público, a la primera función asistió gran multitud y el teatro estuvo a reventar. Fue gente importante, medios de comunicación locales y críticos expertos, aunque ninguno de los actores estuvo pensando en eso, ya que de lo contario se hubieran hecho un manojo de nervios. Por supuesto, hubo cosas que no salieron perfectas, como algunos problemas de iluminación que solo los observadores pudieron notar, o fallos técnicos con la música, también casi imperceptibles.

Las tres personas más importantes en ese momento para Rachel estaban ahí presentes en la segunda fila: Shelby su madre, su hermana y Finn, hasta después conocería a Quinn, de quien se enamoraría sin dudarlo, Pero en ese año solo eran ellos tres, bastaba para inspirar y motivar la mejor actuación que Rachel pudiera ofrecerles.

En efecto, así paso, Rachel fue da les más aplaudidas al final de la obra, por todos los sectores del teatro se escuchaban vítores y gritos eufóricos de alabanza. A Rachel se le escaparon las lágrimas, lo que causo un mayor número de exclamaciones felicitándola. Su madre también lloro y la miro repleta de orgullo. Finn le sonrió expresándole una gran satisfacción, todo un sueño se le hizo realidad en un momento. Se sintió tan agradecida a la vida que ahí en ese momento relego cualquier clase de infortunios y desgracias pasadas, desterró para siempre de sus pensamientos los abusos de su padre, las peleas de el con su madre, el tema del divorcio, los insultos, la reyerta con la nueva amante de su padre y su inocencia arrebatada en unos segundos. Lo dejo todo en el rincón más lóbrego y alejado de su mente para disfrutar de su renovada felicidad, al menos hasta que alguien se lo impidiera.

Hasta que Quinn desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, Rachel vivió en un lecho de rosas de varios kilómetros de extensión, su vida era como una crestomatía en los que había siempre una buena y complaciente experiencia.

Ahora tenía veintiocho años y estaba por casarse, caminaba por la calzada que conducía a su casa pasando a un lado de arriates con plantas ornamentales, su calzado golpeaba con suavidad los adoquines en los que crecían hierbajos dificultosamente por entre las orillas. El viento levantaba el polvo y tierra al igual que la liviana falda de Rachel, iba comiendo un batido de frutas, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, y que tenía que salir a comprar a cuatro cuadras de su apartamento, claro que también lo hacía para ejercitarse un poco.

Regresaba a terminar su frugal desayuno, acto seguido ponía en orden la vivienda, una labor que tampoco le disgustaba y que no era tan complicada, después de todo, Rachel vivía sola, así que el desorden que podía haber provocado no era demasiado. Aspiro la alfombra y recogió la cocina, hizo la cama y quito el polvo de los muebles, hecho unas prendas a la lavadora mientras barría el pasillo de las escaleras del quinto piso en el que vivía. Finalizadas esas tareas, encendía el estéreo, colocaba cualquier disco que estuviera a la mano, y se metía a la ducha. Ahí era donde realmente se tomaba su tiempo, pues le fascinaba el contacto del agua con su cuerpo, el asunto era casi espiritual, había veces en las que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el repiqueteo de las gotas le azotara el rostro más de quince minutos, otras en la que el disco influía para conseguir esa apacibilidad, por lo que algo de New Age era lo indicado, u otras en las que se dedicaba a ducharse y lo que pasara en el mundo exterior le resultara una bagatela.

El cantante entonaba algo de que la vida era una puta, pero también como un paseo en montaña rusa en la que había subidas y bajadas que te hacían gritar, Rachel le dio la razón, aunque no sabía si las subidas a las que se refería eran algo bueno o si lo serían las bajadas, pero de lo que no había duda era de esa certeza inefable en cuanto a la vida, esos altibajos siempre lograban ponerte de cabeza por más capaz que te dijeras para afrontarlos.

Por ejemplo, Rachel llevaba un excelente modo de vida y estaba segura de que se lo merecía después de tanto sufrimiento. Pese a ello, últimamente las cosas estaban saliendo un poco mal en cuanto a su salud, en determinado momento empezaron a preocuparla, y a partir de ese día, la situación empeoro al grado de angustiarla.

Estaba terminando de enjabonarse cuando le sobrevino un mareo que casi le hace caer, se repuso aferrándose a una de las repisas del esquinero, pero considero que era más que tiempo suficiente en la regadera, no quería que ocurriera una desgracia, y como invocándola, paso.

En un principio atribuyo los mareos a un posible embarazo, solo que la idea fue descartada prontamente, además los mareos eran lo de menos, a estos le seguían dolosas migrañas que más de una ocasión no cesaban, hasta que…

El aciago mareo arremetió en ella mientras se secaba en el tapete con forma de oso rosado, apenas logro airarse en la tapa del escusado, unos pequeños puntos blanquecinos rondaban por su visión, enturbiándola. La migraña hizo su aparición con una intensidad considerable.

-No, Dios mío, no ahora—suplico Rachel, y es que el advenimiento de la migraña indicaban que le seguirían los otros dolores, dolores en el bajo vientre, estos si lograban tumbarla por completo, y creía que eran los peores que había sentido en toda su vida, aunque los que sentía cuando su padre la penetraba no se quedaban atrás.

Aparecieron hacia poco menos de un mes, y eran solo de su conocimiento, ni Quinn, ni Finn, ni su madre, nadie sabía de ello, además de que no habría podido explicarlo, no quería preocuparlos sin motivo aparente.

"¿Cómo que sin motivo aparente?" le preguntaba la parte racional y enjuiciadora de su mente y nunca podría responderle de manera que quedara conforme.

El tiempo que tardaba en aparecer también era de lo más inusual y en circunstancias muy extrañas, a veces las sometían tres migrañas en un solo día, en otras ocasiones las cefaleas tardaban más de una semana en hacerse presente, pasaba lo mismo con lo del bajo vientre, no tenía una hora ni número determinado. Eran espontáneos y veleidosos como lo era Rachel y para agravar el asunto, le asaltaban en cualquier lugar que estuviese, y curiosamente, cada vez que estaba sola. Como en aquel momento, en el que no se hallaba colérica o estresada. Los dolores la adornaban con una vehemencia descontrolada que no se podía explicar.

Trato de salir del baño una vez que pudo ponerse el albornoz, veía todo borroso y su sentido del equilibrio iba en detrimento. Del cabello caían gruesas gotas de agua como una llovizna ligera, apenas tomo el pomo de la puerta y a su vientre llego un espasmo de dolor, es como si por entro la estuvieran golpeando con una gran furia, fue tal la fuerza que las lágrimas salieron de inmediato mientras se doblaba en dos y arañaba la superficie de la puerta en busca de cualquier posible calma, solo que esta no llego.

Arrodillada ahí, otra patada la embistió obligándola a gritar, alzando su voz al cielo y superando a la del cantante de "Lie to me". Rachel Berry se desmayó entonces, pero antes de hacerlo, logro escuchar algo en la música de Bon Jovi que no había estado ahí, algo que no era su voz, sino otra muy distinta y que sin duda le hablaba a ella. Un par de segundos antes de perder la conciencia en el piso de su baño, en medio de una migraña y unos dolores intensos en el bajo vientre, Rachel escucho que le decían: "Cuídate del hombre maligno".


	4. Chapter 4 Un destino para Finn Hudson

**Nota: un capítulo más, lo sé es corto pero de aquí en adelante se harán más largos, que tengan bonito domingo y me retiro a ver los Oscar esperando que haya reencuentro Achele, gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Ni Glee ni la historia me pertenece solo es para fines de recreación**

CAPITULO 4: Un destino para Finn Hudson

Facil es pensar en algo que tiene un hombre claro y bien definido a algo que no lo tiene, podemos imaginar el borde de un recipiente, una partida de bridge entre señoras con traje sastre o la naturaleza y su entorno. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo imaginarían el material del que están hechos los sueños? ¿Cómo se ve el misterio y la oscuridad de una persona? ¿Qué forma tiene la identidad de una persona?

Se darán cuenta que sus ideas no son más que paupérrimas expresiones de la verdad, que hasta la imaginación es limitada, porque por principio de cuentas **solo generamos pensamientos de acuerdo a nuestra realidad.**

Por tal razón es que desentrañar la verdadera naturaleza de la mente de este personaje es como buscar con las palabras las palabras que no existen. Describirlo siquiera sería un intento tan ridículo como el que va detrás de los espejos. Así que solo queda conocerlo sin conocerlo, nombrarlo sin saber a quién nos referimos o mucho más simple que eso, temerle sin cuestión.

"El hombre maligno" eso podría servirnos por el momento, pese a ser un ambiguo eufemismo. Un asesino es movido por impulsos sexuales insaciables, pero ¿Qué mueva a un hombre que simplemente escapa de nuestro entendimiento? Seguramente se han topado con personas así, son las personas con las que no sabemos cómo actuar o que pensar. Las respuestas no son simples porque a veces lo que no se dice es justamente lo que nos hace más daño; pero si lo piensan con reparo, hemos dado el punto de partida para tratar un poco sobre la vida de Finn Hudson.

Probablemente haya nacido en otro mundo o probablemente en el nuestro; de cualquier forma fue un niño normal y saludable. Fue uno de esos bebes de los que aun vienen al mundo con una sutil nalgada, no tuvo problemas respiratorios, cardiacos o mentales. Apenas llego y el alumbramiento pasó a ser una estadística más, en los logros de ese hospital tenía cinco dedos en cada extremidad, articulaciones, ombligo, pene, en resumidas cuentas cada cosa en su lugar. Sus padres lo recibieron con albricias pues era el primogénito, en la mirada del pequeño veían el acto reflejo del amor, el resultado de la unión, el cosmos de la creación humana. Su padre, un hombre siempre severo, fue esta vez doblegado por ese puro sentimiento que solo se entiende cuando se vive. Tampoco era muy joven, no como la madre, pero esa paternidad le alcanzo para dos más.

Una vez instalado en su nuevo hogar y bautizado como Finn, las cosas siguieron siendo maravillosas, se le proporcionaban los cuidados necesarios en tiempo y hora, tenia acceso a una habitación azul llena de artilugios, una cuna de madera confortable como los colchones de los anuncios televisivos, una ventana para descubrir el mundo, el sol y a las estrellas, unos padres que turnaban noches con tal de quedarse a su lado y el unas ganas consolables de vivir.

Habiendo llegado sus hermanos, Abraham a los dos años y Cristina a los cuatro años y medio, el no sufrió descuido alguno al menos no uno de consideración.

Durante este tiempo en que la familia Hudson crecía de dos a cinco miembro, mudaron de domicilio cuatro ocasiones (una de ellas en provincia) y es que el constante cambio laboral de Christopher Hudson a eso les obligaba, no obstante Finn siguió teniendo su propio cuarto y ventana para descubrir al mundo.

La escuela primaria, como para la mayoría de los niños, forjo criterios importantes en diversos aspectos de su vida…

Corría la década de los sesenta y Finn estaba por terminar el primer año, lo que lo hacía sentir mayor y de lo que le gustaba pavonear en el círculo familiar, incluso no había que ir por el, la escuela estaba a pocas cuadras de su hogar y en esos tiempos aún se respiraba tranquilidad en las calles.

Todos los días, Finn se detenía a observar su alrededor desde un kiosco pequeño ubicado en el parque municipal, lo hacía apenas salía de la escuela y sin demora alguna. El kiosco siempre estaba solo (al menos a esa hora), como si lo estuviera esperando, como si estuviera destinado a su llegada. Se sentaba en el borde y apoyando su espalda contra una columna y sus pies flotando con disimulo, entonces hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer: observar. Observar y pensar.

Tal vez para otro niño el asunto hubiese resultado aburrido, sobre todo porque el paisaje ofrecía poco de espectacular, no había muchas luces como en las ferias de pueblo ni malabaristas trepados en elefantes como en los circos que venían de vez en vez. Para Finn está bien, con eso era bastante. Ahí las tazas locas eran sustituidas por la gente que iba y venía de aquí para allá, para él era más interesante aquello. Personas tan diferentes una de la otra, tan únicas, como si cada una pudiese contar una historia fantástica que jamás se repetía. Estaba el hombre que hurgaba la basura o la mujer que se sentaba en el escaño a disfrutar un frugal aperitivo, también había parejas de novios, unos tan efusivos que parecían traer chocolate derretido alrededor de la boca y que pretendía quitárselo uno al otro. Unos más solos iban a pasear: un anciano solitario que pretendía charlar con las flores silvestres, o el hombre y la muer tomados por la cintura empujando una carriola con un bebe indefenso dentro.

En una de esas tardes de finales de primavera, mientras Finn prestaba atención al gorjeo de pajarillos hallados en la copa de un árbol, un hombre silencioso se acercó a él y a sus pensamientos. Subió las escaleras del kiosco, entrando entonces al recinto privado de Finn, quien luego volteo la mirada y observo calmado al extraño visitante.

-¿Qué tal Finn? ¿Cómo estás?—le dijo con aire sereno, se había quedado parado a tres metros de el con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de una gabardina impecable y sin arrugas.

-¿Quién le dijo mi nombre? ¿Lo conozco?—entono despreciativo Finn.

-Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti si—respondió con el mismo tono augusto y agrego:-Seguramente te me hago conocido, ¿no es así?—acto seguido dio un paso al frente para que el niño pudiera verlo mejor.

Finn a su vez coincidía con lo dicho por el hombre, notaba en él un cierto aire familiar y al mismo tiempo está seguro de nunca haberle visto en su vida, no le inspiraba confianza pero tampoco temor, no deseaba que se quedara pero tampoco que se fuera.

-Oye no tienes que hablar si no lo deseas, solo quiero enseñarte algo, presta atención.

El hombre no traía facha de ladrón, muy por el contrario su vestimenta le confería un aspecto elegante y refinado.

El extraño no parecía querer hacerle daño, si así fuera ya lo habría hecho, el parque en ese momento se mostraba en soledad con excepción de las aves.

El extraño saco con sorna una caja de fósforos común y corriente, la abrió y se ocupó de una cerilla. Se la mostro a Finn antes de empuñarla en su mano derecha, luego la prendió con la fricción de su pulgar. La mecha se prendió y así se mantuvo. Inesperadamente la llama cobro fuerza descomunal. Se había creado un fuego intensísimo y todo sin separarse de la mecha del fosforo. Entonces llego lo verdaderamente espectacular, de fuego comenzó a formarse una imagen vivida y con movimiento. El pequeño permanecía azorado con el acontecimiento.

Cuando la imagen fue totalmente clara y real, Finn la pudo mirar de principio a fin: se apreciaba un hombre a gran distancia, o eso indicaba su silueta robusta. Estaba parado en un pódium y muchos hombres a su alrededor lo escuchaban, hablaba y luego lo ovacionaban, están ensimismados en su discurso. Todos le hacen caso. Luego la imagen se distorsiona y muestra el piso de unas oficinas muy lujosas, hay muebles muy extraños y adornos que recuerdan las películas de ciencia ficción. Un fulano abre la puerta para dejar pasar a otro, el cual cree Finn, es el mismo que se hallaba sobre el pódium. Otros hombres y mujeres le siguen detrás y al parecer le sueltan lisonjas a diestra y siniestra. Lo atienden y obedecen en todo momento, están al pendiente suyo y en aquel lugar parece gozar de una gran molicie. La imagen cambia nuevamente. Ahora el hombre esta de espaldas en medio de un jardín bello y enorme con setos de flores y fuentes con esculturas. Camina (siempre a su lado otros hombres) hacia un garaje que se abre por si solo, una luz que nadie activa baña el recinto y una serie de vehículos aparecen a continuación. Estos también son desconocidos para Finn, pero parecen costosos y especiales, y más importante parecen pertenecerle al hombre.

La llama cedió entonces con un tirón del brazo del visitante, se encogió en el aire para encogerse y desaparecer. Finn Hudson subió la vista para preguntarle como había hecho tal cosa, sin embargo él se le adelanto:-Es un gran truco de magia ¿verdad? ¿Habías visto alguno así antes Finn?

-Nunca señor, fue maravilloso.

-Y lo seria si te dijera que ese hombre eras tú, al que todos seguían, al que todos ordenaba, al que todos escuchaban. Eres tú, Finn.

-¿Enserio? ¿Voy a tener a esa gente a mi cargo? ¿Harán lo que yo les diga?

-Si, así es, tendrás mucho, cosas que ni te imaginas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto con cierta incredulidad.

Aun siendo un niño le sonaba ilusorio y fantástico que un día conocería su futuro sentado en la orilla de un kiosco y dentro de una cerilla que le proyectaría imágenes.

-Soy un hombre parte de tu vida, con que sepas eso es suficiente—El infante no quedo muy conforme con la explicación, el extraño prosiguió:-Tienes una misión muy importante, Finn, de eso depende cuanto consigas en la vida. Por eso debes estar seguro para cuando se te presente y debas tomar la decisión correcta.

-No lo entiendo—manifestó Finn con sinceridad.

-Es fácil…tú crees en Dios ¿verdad? Y sabes que su hijo Jesús vino a cumplir una misión hace mucho tiempo ¿no? Hace casi dos mil años. Pues bueno tú eres parecido a ese que llaman "El salvador" estas aquí para cambiar el destino de la humanidad y yo quiero asegurarme que así lo harás a partir de hoy. Tú Finn Hudson, fuiste elegido y es tu deber corresponder ese designio, es tu obligación y responsabilidad.

-Yo solo soy un niño, ¿Acaso no me ve?

-Lo eres por el momento, pero crecerás y te convertirás en el hombre de las imágenes.

-¿Usted es Dios? ¿O uno de sus ángeles?

-No, ya te lo dije soy un hombre parte de tu vida, nada más.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Quiero obsequiarte algo—declaro el visitante revisando de nuevo entre los bolsillos de su gabardina. Inmediatamente después ya tenía en una mano un cofre pequeño que cabía entre las palmas de sus manos, era de madera y parecía la réplica exacta de un cofre de tesoros. A continuación puso el cofre en una mano a la altura de su pecho, la otra fue a posarse arriba de este pero sin tocarlo, la mano libre fue desplazándose hacia arriba al igual que la tapa del cofre, es como si estuviese jalando con hilos invisibles. De pronto un brillo comenzó a escapar del interior con tal intensidad que por unos segundos el kiosco entero se ilumino. El cofre se abrió por completo y solo entonces dejo de refulgir. Finn, que ya estaba de pie, fue a recibir el presente en sus propias manos.

-¿Ves lo que contiene?

Finn reparo acuciante en el interior y no descubrió más que unas insignificantes piedras de colores, amorfas y diminutas. Quedo algo desilusionado después de aquella presentación mágica.

-Yo lo se, parecen simples rocas pintadas, precisamente eso deben parecer para ti ahora, aunque llegado el día descubrirás su utilidad. Guárdalas en un buen sitio y nunca se las enseñes a nadie, son tuyas, y son las únicas. Si las pierdes, lo que viste en el fuego del fosforo nunca sucederá, ¿lo comprendes?

-Usted es un buen mago, pero ya no se si creer cuanto dice, esas son unas piedras feas, no sirven para nada—replico el niño frunciendo el ceño-¿Cómo sabe lo que voy a ser y de que misión me habla?

Finn dio la espalda al extraño y a su cofre y busco su mochila para irse de ahí.

-Tú vas a hacer olvidar el amor, con esto…harás olvidar una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

-Porque tú vas a cambiar el mundo. Si haces olvidar una sonrisa, el mundo cambiara para estar a tu servicio, así que toma tu "pequeño tesoro" y puedes irte si ya lo deseas

Finn acordó con relativo entusiasmo, al fin y al cabo, nada le quitaba guardarlo y quizás pudiera engatusar después a sus amigos con que eran piedras mágicas y venderlas o cambiárselas por algo verdaderamente valioso.

-Recuérdalo Finn, las piedras te llevaran a ser el hombre que te mostré, solo estate atento a tu encomienda, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegue el momento, y no dejes que nadie te estorbe. Tu cometido debe terminarse, luego todo estará a tu servicio.

Finn Hudson se alejó de su habitual kiosco, unos pocos metros más adelante guardo el cofre en su mochila y volteo la vista al extraño, ya no estaba y no se veía por ninguna parte. Conforme pasara el tiempo, olvidaría el rostro del hombre que le enseño su camino, pero no olvidaría nada de lo que le dijo.

Así, el destino de Finn Hudson estaba sellado.


End file.
